


In Which Equius Feels a STRONG Passion and Finds Himself Unable To Control His Most 100d Behavior

by macabrekawaii



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, fapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macabrekawaii/pseuds/macabrekawaii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius fapping outside Gamzee's room. I mean really, what more is there to say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Equius Feels a STRONG Passion and Finds Himself Unable To Control His Most 100d Behavior

It is late, and Equius is making his way back to his quarters in quick, haughty steps. Pausing at a strange noise, Equius stops at the precipice of Gamzee's makeshift respiteblock. The inebriated highblood rarely shuts his door, and now is no exception. Equius peers in quickly and sees Gamzee crouched at his horn pile, poking at them listlessly, a wide and toothy grin across his painted face. He is muttering to himself, a strange gibberish mix of swears, giggles, snorts and honks. Clearly whatever realm his mind has entered is amusing him greatly. Equius presses his back against the wall outside Gamzee's door. No, no, no. He cannot bring himself to be spying. That would be most untoward. Equius' usual sheen of sweat begins to take on a truly epic moistness and he blots himself gently with the towel he has upon his person. As he does so, the capricious troll flopps down suddenly into the pile, bleating out cacophony of honks. Equius recoils and then stiffens. Surely this ridiculous display could not be affecting him so... amorously. And yet, his hand ghosts across his already stiffening bulge.

Equius stays motionless for a moment, his hand still not quite touching himself, his other clamped over his mouth. This is unacceptable, he thinks to himself, yet makes no motion to move elsewhere. From within the room, sounds of the other troll rolling around in his horn pile echo into the hall. HONK HONK HONK HONK giggle giggle cackle giggle HONK HONK HONK. Gamzee bursts into full on maniacal laughter and Equius knows there is no turning back. His bulge is hard, full fucking mast even, if such a refined troll were to use crude words.

"MoThErFuCkEr..." Gamzee hisses quietly to no one in particular. At the swear, Equius grips himself through his shorts. A small, blueish stain is forming at the tip of his bulge, already leaking genetic fluid. He is more aroused than he wishes to admit, and a blush creeps to his hot cheeks. He keeps his back to the wall, willing himself with all his might not to look in again, not to take one more peek. The game is excruciating. He grips himself more firmly and rubs a thumb across the head of his bulge, still through his shorts. Stifling a groan, he moves his hand down past his waistband. His bulge his searing hot against his gloved palm. It takes all his considerable strength not to just pull himself out of his shorts and stroke wildly but to do so would be... exceedingly wrong.

Still, he has come this far already. He cannot stop, he simply cannot, neigh, he must continue. He turns his head around the doorframe ever so slightly, so that the barest tip of his shades and a single lock of hair peep around. Gamzee is laying still now, breathing quiet and slow, atop the horn pile. His chest rises and falls as his unfocused eyes dart around the room at visions unseen. Equius turns once more to keep himself in the hall. His hand is working now, sliding across his bulge. The rough pad of his gloves only heightens the experience. He knows he is panting like a worn out musclebeast but he cannot stop, not now. His face tightens into an expression of pain and ecstasy. Yes. Yes. No, this is so so improper. Yes. Yes! Deliciously improper!

A sudden HONK from within the room pushes him over the edge and Equius comes thick ropes of cerulean blood right over his hand and into his shorts. Most undignified. He doubles over, wheezing audibly now, his body glistening with sweat as if he has stepped from a shower. There is a rustling in the room, and a heavy papping of footfalls.

"Oh Uh HeY mY sTrOnG bRoThEr, HoW's It AlL uP aNd GoInG?" Gamzee looms in the doorway, grinning like a cat of questionable sanity. His eyes are droopy and heavy lidded and his voice heavy with amusement. Equius straightens and coughs wildly, trying to hide his exerted state. He cannot, however, hide the blue stain spread flush against the front of his shorts. "LoOkS lIkE i MiSsEd A MoThErFuCkInG pArTy."

Equius stares at the clown troll, mouth agape, rivulets of sweat running down his jaw. "H1ghb100d, I...." Gamzee reaches over and presses a finger against Equius' parted lips. Equius sinks to the floor, body slumping into a pile like a sodden towel.

"ShHhHhH. I wOn'T tElL aNy MoThErFuCkEr." He giggles madly and returns to his room, leaving Equius alone in the hall.


End file.
